The long term objectives of this project are 1) to make accessible current medical knowledge via state-of-the-art technology and end user training classes to healthcare professionals in the 16 Appalachian counties served by the Southeast AHEC, 2) to improve the quality of patient care and clinical decisionmaking through access to current medical literature and 3) to demonstrate the on-going value of modern technology, computerized databases and library resources to healthcare professionals in their practices in isolated, remote Eastern Kentucky communities. The project will also 4) aid in the recruitment/retention of health professionals in this rural, mountain area through information access and support and will 5) provide curricular support and information resources for healthcare students-in-training in this medically underserved region. And lastly, this project through its consortium arrangement will 6) engender cooperation among the health providers and institutions that traditionally are characterized by fierce independence and competition. Specifically, the Southeast AHEC will oversee the installment of microcomputers, printers, telefacsimile machines, and Grateful Med software where needed at participating institutions. End user training in Grateful Med searching will be provided by the Southeast AHEC at each site for interested healthcare professionals and students. The medical library of the Southeast AHEC will be the cornerstone for information retrieval/referral of resources identified through personal searching. Evaluative statistics relating to training, ongoing searching and library use will be maintained to monitor the success of the project in addition to telephone and written surveys regarding satisfaction of information identified and service rendered. The AMIAC consortium will be presented to the healthscience library com- munity through oral presentations to local, regional, and national confer- ences and through the appropriate association journals as a viable, repli- cable model for other rural consortia.